


铁皮樵夫 Tin Woodman

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: *Inspiration from 「haruhana」VOL. 063 Cha Hoon's interview:Seunghyub is the Tin Woodman from The wonderland of OZ, he is the leader of N.flying, working and composing all day long. Every time when he was asked whether tired or not, he would say not at all. But the dark circle under his eyes were so obvious(lol). I believe he acted like a robot because he wouldn't want us to find out his vulnerability.承协是「绿野仙踪」里走出来的机器人，承协是队长，每天都在努力的工作、作曲。有时候问他「真的不累吗」，他都说「不累」。但是看见他眼下都熬出黑眼圈了（笑）。我觉得他绝对是不想被我们看见柔弱的姿态，所以才像机器人那样吧。*Bgm: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Elton John
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 3





	铁皮樵夫 Tin Woodman

车勋担心地看着手机。  
现在是下午5点，灰蒙蒙的积雨云带着水汽，沉沉地从天空压下来。车勋看向窗外，雷声隐约从城市尽头传来，楼下有几个家庭主妇领着孩子匆匆道别，相互催促着各自回家收衣服。  
他焦虑不安地点进短信收件箱、刷新、再退出，不停重复着这个过程。空空如也的屏幕让他全身发软，车勋把自己摔进沙发。可是盛夏的暴雨前，他们破旧的布沙发积攒了太多潮湿，粗糙亚麻布黏在见汗的大腿和脖颈上，不仅更加闷热，湿漉漉的触感让他胃里翻起一阵恶心，连忙跳起来挪到立式风扇旁边的地板上。

叮。车勋正对着风扇制造的那一点流动空气冷静自己，连忙跳起来抓了手机，捧在手心查看新短信。  
「发件人：宰铉」  
「没有啊，他应该路上什么事耽搁了吧。我和光珍哥还在市场。今天打折力度挺大的，我们多买一点东西回家囤着，会迟一点回去。」  
车勋发出一声懊恼的叹气，放下手机。看到小茶几上的乐谱被风扇吹乱了，车勋便挪过去把它们叠好。  
是李承协的草稿，简单记录着一些旋律和歌词构想，是他一贯张扬的风格，要世界把一切奉上的骄傲热忱再五线谱上平铺直叙。车勋简单翻了翻，原本紧张的眉头锁得更深了一点，这么些曲子好像前天大扫除的时候还没有吧？他一边捏紧了那叠纸，用那厚度确定了自己的担心，一边更加细致地浏览起那些歌词。引起他注意的并不是内容，而是李承协的字迹。铅笔的痕迹在薄纸上漂浮着，每一个连贯书写的词句都有小小的翘起，似彗星拖着它们早逝的光华。  
车勋闭上眼，让李承协的形象从黑暗中走出。上周路演结束时，在回去的路上比平时更加用力和频繁的吞咽动作；周末吃饭时，若无其事的发呆和冷漠；昨天伏案写作时，搭在鼻梁上的黑发和时不时后仰伸展后颈时一闪而过的黑眼圈。

好吧。车勋咬牙切齿，李承协到底想要怎么样呢。该多给我们一点信任吧，不是伙伴吗？  
他起身去厨房接了一杯凉水，一口气灌下去。冰凉的液体从喉头和食道顺畅地滑下去，坠在腹腔里摇晃。李承协早上出门时的僵硬肩膀在车勋眼前飘过，突然让他很难过，从指尖开始的酸涩一点点侵占他的全身，他感觉周围的空气开始旋转，湿气凝结成咆哮的漩涡，在他耳边发出濒死的祷告。  
车勋打开水龙头，又接了半杯水喝下去，长长地出了口气，长到强迫把腹里所有郁结拉扯出自己身体，长到他像是不用氧气就可以维持生命。

他飞快把自己的睡衣扒下来，抓了T恤和牛仔裤套在身上，把钥匙和手机塞进口袋，登登跑下楼梯，家门在被他甩在身后。  
刚踏出公寓楼，几滴雨砸在他头上。车勋突然有些茫然地抬起头，雷声终于在他头顶响起。周围行人的步履比平时快了不少，雨水带来的泥土腥味像是魔药，推动着人们加快步伐，即使是带着伞的、穿着雨衣的人也无法免俗，踩着城市里少有的草木鲜味横冲直撞。  
车勋没有伞，就只是站在原地给李承协又发了条短信。「在哪？还不回」雨水模糊了手机屏幕，车勋用手指抹去那些水珠，不小心把编辑了一半的简讯直接发送了。

车勋突然想起来他好像很久没有感受过雨了，音乐和出路是更为现实的问题。每当出现阳光风霜花叶星月，每当出现欢喜悲愤嗔怒无奈，默契让他们不约而同质问自己怎么用它完成一个作品。  
他把手机捏在手上，往地铁站走。李承协不肯回消息，但要是回来的话，地铁站几乎一定是必经之处。雨几乎一下就大起来，顺着头发流进衣服里，凉丝丝划过脊背，也挂在睫毛上，像泪水那样温柔又悲凉地模糊车勋的视线。  
所以他快要走到李承协面前才看见他。

李承协站在街角的便利店旁边，屋檐外几步远的地方，丝质的衬衫贴在胸口，吉他盒的背带箍着肩臂。他没在做什么，像是最近常常被车勋发现的发呆放空一样，静静的站在雨幕里，并没有看着任何东西凝视着过路的人，表情被冰冷的雨水封住，凌烈像空调开足的快餐店里送入口中的第一口圣代，喝完冰咖啡后压在舌下的冰块，凉到牙酸且疼痛。  
车勋一步一步踱到他面前，抓了李承协垂在身侧的手，吓了一跳。一般他才是体温更低的那一个。

于是车勋说：“李承协，我累了。”他松开一只手，覆上李承协的脸，揉了揉他眼下一片黑青，顺势滑落到他肩上，按摩般揉捏起他的肩颈。  
李承协开口，嗓音有点沙哑：“你需要一个拥抱吗？”  
车勋点点头，伸手抱住他，把自己带着水的头发靠到李承协肩窝里，鼻梁贴着他的锁骨。李承协很僵硬，车勋没再说什么，两个人在暴雨中、拥挤忙绿的街角、各种霓虹灯刚刚点亮的傍晚拥抱，用两个人身上一样的衣物柔顺剂味道相互理解。他们一点一点让渡体温、趋同心跳，严丝合缝把皮肤靠在一起，雨水像是粘合剂，帮着把两人连接在一起，不太契合的细节被雨软化模糊。

终于，李承协抬手轻轻环住车勋的腰，在车勋的拥抱里把身子放松下来，下巴侧脸在车勋后脑蹭蹭。  
他安慰地拍了两下车勋后腰。车勋放手退出来，带着审视去看李承协的表情，“怎么不回信息，迟了快2小时回家。”

李承协往公寓的方向走，把瘦长的手指插进车勋指间。“不是下雨了吗，我在雨里锈住了，就动不了了。”  
车勋说：“我可没办法给你一颗心。”  
李承协终于笑了笑。这太过温柔了，车勋心想，好像他的面目弧度比春花秋月更让人心生感慨。  
“没关系。”李承协说，“我知道我正在爱着。”


End file.
